The Pretender
by Animalsandadjectives
Summary: M, or Mysoru, is a 18 year old girl, who is used to being used for her abilities to mimic other jobs and occupations perfectly, by just knowing of it. This ability gives her the title "The Pretender". Hired by L to "work" the Kira case is anything but out of the ordinary. Her job: Distract Light in anyway possible while L finds evidence and gets proof that Light is in fact Kira.
1. Chapter 1

"And what do you hope to accomplish?" L asked slightly intrigued. My altered voice shifted through the room, and I could just **imagine **the looks on the faces of the task force. I snickered lightly to myself as I pictured it.

"Simple," I started, sounding so utterly confident. "I am going to kill two birds with one stone," I could hear someone chuckling in the background. I honestly hadn't thought about what I had said before I said it. It was merely a metaphor, but I think somebody had something else in mind.

"Hironori," L said, to hush the voice, but in this case, I'm pretty sure he used an alias just to be safe, in case I had that same capability to kill as Kira did. "Please be quiet while I continue this conversation."

Understanding about the alias, the voice responded. "Ok..."

"I see my words have caused a commotion, so I will choose my next carefully," I continued. "I have decided to work the Kira case, but not for the reasons you think."

"If you don't mind my asking," The same voice shouted from the background, sounding curious, and slightly...suspicious? "For what reasons do you wish to take the Kira case?"

"Oh, I do not wish "Hironori", I **am** taking the Kira case," I said his name in a specific tone to let them know I knew they were using alias's. "But I will not explain, as I have more pressing matters to discuss with L."

"Yes, please continue," L insisted.

"Thank you, now about working the Kira case..." My voice trailed off, and even though I didn't say anything, L got my gist.

"Ah, yes..."He popped something in his mouth and continued talking. " Gentlemen, would you please leave?"

Groans erupted from the sterio on my laptop. Rolling my eyes, I proceeded to assist L in his efforts to get rid of the reluctant task force boys.

"But L!" A different voice shouted this one sounded a little older than "Hironori" but I couldn't tell for certain since the voice modifier had been applied ever since the beginning of the call.

"Maybe I should call at another time, L?" I thought out loud to myself and I could tell he was nodding.

"Yes..." He said thoughtfully still chewing on whatever it was that he was chewing. "perhaps another time **would** be better...Ill call you then, bye, M."

The screen on my laptop went from displaying L's initial to black.

"Those task force boys are becoming a nuisance," I sighed to myself. "Can't get word in with them!" I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly. "Ok, Mysoru, just calm down...you'll be able to explain everything to L when the time comes."

Literally minutes later, my cell phone rang. Picking it up, and looking at the caller ID, I flipped open the top, automatically answering the call. I turned on the voice modifier, since it was obviously L, he always *67's me.

"Didn't expect my call so soon, eh, M?" I rolled my eyes but smiled, because it was so L to do something like this.

"No, honestly, I wasn't," I admitted, shrugging my shoulders as I held my phone to my ear.

"Now about your working the Kira case," L requested the information.

"I was hired to take this case, as a distraction, learn how Kira kills and then hand him over to you, that's all," I said simply.

"By who?" L asked curiously.

"The second best detective in the world," I smiled and continued. "And the first and the third." I waited for a reaction.

"I see," He said thoughtfully. "So you know then?"

"Of course I know, L," I said almost shouting. Of course I could figure out that L was all three people! It was perfectly simple logic that he would do something like that to ensure his identity stayed secure. Having the skills of a top rate detective helped me come to this conclusion.

"Your better than I thought, M," He said hinting the slightest amusement to my reactions.

"Hey! I'm a pretender! Anything I become, I become good at!" I reminded him. "Like, scary good."

"That's a good thing to note," It sounded like he was actually writing this stuff down as I spoke, but I highly doubted it. Then again, L did do a lot of really weird things. I'm almost ninety seven percent positive he had a file on me, so I wouldn't be surprised if he did take a note of that.

"Just out of curiosity, L," I decided to ask if he really did have a file, just for amusement. "You don't have a file on me, do you?"

He completely avoided the question, and went on to something else. "You understand that you helping with the Kira case is merely to make Light come clean with proof that he is in fact Kira."

"Hello, L," I talked through the phone speaker. "I asked you a question!"

"You will be the perfect distraction so I can get my proof, then you will be on your way back to your normal life."

"This is my normal life," I retorted. "I'm a pretender, one who can witness a job or occupation being done, and mimic ever antic of it completely, and perfectly."

"Yes, M, I understand, and that's why I hired you," He sighed as I heard a voice in the background too muffled for me to understand. "I am needed back with the task force, but don't be afraid to call," I think I heard some amusement in his voice as he said these next words before abruptly hanging up. "And yes, I do have a file on you."


	2. Chapter 2

My mouth dropped at his last statement. I mean, yes, I anticipated something like this, and yes, I would expect someone like L to admit to something like that, but I just felt like I had to, or the mood wouldn't have been right. I shook my head trying to get the thought of it out of my head. Sure L was a responsible, trustworthy, "I've got everything under control" type of guy, but just the thought of L having a file on M was disturbing. I dribbled my fingers on my desk top. Of course since I'm a Pretender, correction, the** only **Pretender, I didn't need to go recite my act as a new detective on the Kira case like some second rate actress about to star in her big début.

I stood up, and strode over to my fridge. Opening the door, a jet of cool air shot out at me as I scanned the white space that held my assortment of goodies and somewhat healthy lunch and dinner options. My eye snagged on a creme colored container that held my heaven. Pudding.

Picking it out of the fridge and holding it gingerly, I noticed a small piece of paper on the lid of the container. While I read it, I walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a spoon.

_"Thought you might enjoy this before the real work begins. -L."_

I hadn't realized that in the time it took for me to comprehend what had just happened, I had settled into my favorite chair, uncapped the pudding and had already shoved several spoonfuls into my mouth frustratedly. L had put pudding in my fridge. **MY FRIDGE!** Nobody just, waltzes into someone's apartment to leave pudding in their refrigerator. I soon finished off the last of the pudding, but I was to busy thinking the entire time about how L had been in my apartment to enjoy it. That was it. L was going to get a little call from M.

I stormed into my bedroom leaving the now empty container, the note, and the spoon, on my coffee table and flipped my laptop open. Scrolling my courser over L's contact file I clicked on it several times impatiently. Finally, after what seemed to be hours of tapping away at my poor laptop, L's initial returned to its rightful place on my screen.

"Oh hello, M, didn't expect to hear from you so soon," He greeted in his usual tone.

"You where in my apartment?!" I tried not to scream.

"Oh so you did find it," He sighed with relief. "I'd hoped you would...did you enjoy it?"

"L, nobody just walks into other peoples houses to put pudding in their refrigerator!" I retort.

"So you did enjoy it," he popped something into his mouth.

"Why the **hell** would you put pudding in my fridge?!" That time, I screamed. As soon as those words passed through my lips, the entire stereo system on my laptop blew up with laughter. My face grew red. "Oh, no," I muttered to seemingly no one. "You have me on speaker?" I mumbled and proceeded to find a pillow to bury my face in for all eternity.

"Thanks for the call, M," L finished. "Glad you enjoyed your little gift."

The laughter continued and I shouted once more.

"L!" The computer went black. "Damn it, L!" I threw my pillow against the wall and returned to my kitchen to see if I had any other food in my refrigerator that had been left by some mysterious stranger for me to take my frustration out on.

~At Task Force Head Quarters~

The laughter did not die with the call. In fact, about ten minutes later it was still going on.

"M! What a riot!" Matsuda cried whipping a tear out of his eye.

"She is quite fun to listen to," Light agreed nodding his head slightly to himself as he thought.

"Something on your mind Light?" L asked still staring up at the blank screen.

"Well, when we were talking to M earlier today, you used an alias on me," He explained. "Does that mean you suspect M of being Kira?" He looked at L, who had just finished a strawberry off of his cake. He munched away.

"Well," L started thoughtfully. "There is a slim possibility, not even one percent actually, that M is Kira," He finished, picking up the cake with one hand.

"I see," Light continued to think. "Well shouldn't we keep an eye on someone like that? I mean, there is still some chance right?" He asked.

"Point thirty-five percent that M is Kira," L took a bite of the cake he held in his hands and stared at Light curiously.

"Why so questioning?" He asked in wonder.

"Well don't you think it's a little odd that someone who happens to be almost as great a detective as you just happens to come along and wants to take the Kira case?" Light reasoned.

"Light!" Mr. Yagami shouted at his son. "No one is a better detective than L."

"Sorry, Dad," Light apologized halfheartedly and stared at the screen. "It's just suspicious that's all..."

"It's quite alright Mr. Yagami," L assured as Mr. Yagami turned to face him. "Light is right. M, is indeed a very great detective," He spooned some more cake into his mouth. "She can tend to...get a little hot headed...very easily though." He voiced between chews.

"So what do you propose we do?" Matsuda asked intently.

"Well..." L finished of the cake and put the plate down. "I believe we have no other choice but to subject the matter for another discussion when we at least have a little more proof pointing towards Light Yagami's theory. In the meantime, go back to your families, I will keep you posted." Everyone left and L returned his gaze to the blank screen. He had hired M to keep the Task Force busy...distracted, and so far it was working. But the most important person that had to be sidetracked was Light. L's number one Kira suspect.

~Two weeks later~

Summer had gone by almost too fast and it was now officially time for school. I had been enrolled at To-Oh university per L's request for observation under the name Kegomi Suzame. I cannot **believe** that L thinks he can manipulate my life to fit his needs! Then again, thats basically what I do as The Pretender. I was still only a first year, and had almost all of my classes with Light. Guess they didn't want to make it too suspicious.

I walked up to the campus trying not to draw attention. Man was that plan a bust. Everyone was looking at the new girl. I mean, how hard is it to avoid noticing a girl with red hair and deep blue eyes? I just kept looking at the cement, not wanting to make eye contact with them. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath in, and exhaling, when my breath was cut short per I ran into someone. Daring to look up, I stared into a pair of the most handsome dark brown eyes I had ever seen.

He looked slightly annoyed at first, but then brightened up as soon as he saw my face.

"Hello," he greeted, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his tan colored pants. "My name is Light," His smile was so sincere. "Might I ask your name?" he kept his smile, but tilted his head a little, curiously.

"Oh, I-I'm Kegomi Suzame. I just transfered here," I replied. "Sorry for bumping into you like that." I apologized.

He chuckled. "Don't worry about it," Turning to stand next to me, Light put a hand on my back, pushing me forward slightly, signaling me to move. "Let me show you around."

We walked in together, which apparently created a ruckus, and I heard whispering and murmuring as I walked by a group of students. I just kept my eyes forward, and followed Light up and down the To-Oh U Hallways.

The bell rang, and I looked up at the clock, then at my schedule.

"What's your first class?" Light asked taking a look at the piece of paper I held in my hand.

"Geometry," I answered. Light nodded then smiled.

"Well looks like we'll be headed in that same direction," He walked a bit farther and made a left, gesturing me through door A3. I walked in and decided to take my seat next to Light, since he seemed nice and was the only person I had met so far. Besides, L wants me to keep an eye on him, so where better to do it?

The teacher walked in and tapped his desk with a ruler.

"May I have your attention, everyone?"

The room was suddenly hushed, either because they were really scared of this teacher, or he grabbed me from out of my desk and brought me to the front of the room.

"This is Kegomi Suzame, our new transfer student. Now I all want you to make her feel welcome here, is that understood?" The teacher glared at a few of the boys who were eyeing me. Everyone nodded. "Good," The teacher smiled. "You may go sit down now, Ms. Suzame."I nodded and walked back to my seat next to Light.

Class went on forever, but I breezed right through it, since my skills at Pretending help me with Geometry and all that stuff. Light and I have third and fourth period together as well.

"Light?" I smiled waking over to him after the bell signaled third period had ended. "Walk with me to fourth period?"

He smiled and we both walked out the door together. On our way to fourth period History though, Light grabbed my wrist and stopped me.

Looking back I saw how seriously he was trying to focus. All of a sudden he started running in the opposite direction, practically dragging me through the crowd of people on their way to classes. "Great," I thought to myself. "It's only my first day and I'm already skipping classes!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Light!" I whispered quickly, as we continued down one of the many long corridors of the school building.

"Shhh!" He whispered back harshly turning his head and glaring at me. I honestly had no idea what I had done to make him so angry with me. For investigations sake, I went along with it. No, wait, maybe it was for L's sake, or...or...for the people -although criminal- that Kira had killed and was planning to kill. My head was spinning, but I had to shake off my thoughts to keep up with Light so he wasn't literally dragging me all throughout the school.

I suddenly became serious about this whole Light being Kira thing that L had going on and put it into consideration myself as I merged the probability of it being true with my observations now. Why was Light running? What was he running from? And why did he bring me? If Light were really Kira and were about to commit a murder, would he really bring M along?

_"Oh that's right...Light doesn't know I'm M...but still would he bring some random girl along?" _My head felt like it was gonna explode, or something if I kept this heavy thinking up. I mean, L does this all day, how does he not go crazy? _"Ok, M calm down...your asking yourself **WAY** to many questions and you just need to focus on the current situation." _I kept my eyes strictly on Light, which didn't do me much good, since I couldn't see his facial expression which would have helped me create possible scenarios as to why Light would be running off so abruptly like that. All Light's files say that he was a very good student. Studious, reliable, right on time to every class, so none of this added up to me.

_"Ok Light,"_ My thoughts continued. _"What are you up to?"_

* * *

Light's POV ~

I hated to drag her out of there like that as she was only a new student here, but I had no other choice seeing as Ryuk had followed me to school today, and was threatening to hold up God knows what to make it appear as if it were floating and make a big scene. Damn that Ryuk! Always testing me and making me seem so incompetent. I had to get Kegomi as far away from him as possible. Knowing Ryuk, he wouldn't try to follow us unless he knew something about her that I didn't. And as fate would have it, Ryuk did follow us. I'll have to make him talk later. As for Kegomi...

* * *

Kegomi S./M's POV ~

I pulled back on Light's grip trying to make him stop. He only faltered a little as my strength was futile to that of his own. Damn it! What was I going to tell the teacher if I didn't show up to class? I guess I could Pretend to have a little more strength, but since I already tried once I don't want to give anything away by suddenly gaining more.

"Light!" I shouted. "What the hell is up?"

No Answer.

"Light!" I cried again. This time, he actually looked back, but not at me. I followed his gesture in looking back, but no one appeared to be following us._ "Maybe he's just mental..."_ I thought to myself and sighed.

He finally stopped. "Ok," Light breathed out, but something in his tone of voice sent my suspicion sensors off. Was he really talking to me? I was left panting and he hadn't even broken a sweat! Maybe he's into track. "Sorry about that, Kegomi," He smiled sheepishly at me as he scratched the back of his neck. I glared at him.

"Do you have any idea how late we must be?" I cried flailing my arms every which way, obviously over exaggerating the matter. "Come on!" It was my turn to take the reigns and drag him back to class through the empty hallways as we were late, and all the** good** students were in there classes! "I cannot **believe** you Light Yagami!" I muttered. Something was definitely up. L would be hearing about this.

* * *

Light's POV ~

When Kegomi pulled back on me, she almost ran into Ryuk. I could tell because he kept chuckling up a storm. I kept going, because Ryuk still hadn't said anything about stopping, and I wasn't going to take that chance.

"Listen, Light," Ryuk finally spoke up. "The only reason I came to the human world was for a little entertainment." I looked back, but continued running. I noticed Kegomi do the same, and thought it might look odd to her if I looked back at nothing, so I turned forward again. Ryuk knows I can't answer him when other people are around, so he continued.

"I won't do anything with the girl around alright," I stopped running. "Just so long as you get me some apples," He snickered.

"Ok," I replied. I turned around to see Kegomi panting, frustration and a hint of subtle confusion covering her face. I apologized, which didn't make things much better, as she decided it was only fair for her to get to drag me back to class. Ryuk stood by, chuckling at the sight, and when I was sure Kegomi wasn't looking, I glared at him as we passed by. There was something about her tone though, when Kegomi had freaked out about being late that sent my mind into a thought frenzy. It was almost uncanny...sounded suspiciously familiar...


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't know who you think you are Light Yagami!"I shouted not even caring enough to look back at him. I would have continued my complaints -trust me I had plenty more to say- but something he said caught me off guard.

"You like sweets, don't you, Kegomi?" His voice sounded behind me. I stopped walking, let go of his wrist, and looked back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I inquired.

"Come on, you know; chocolate, cake..." He paused for a moment, letting the question sink in. "Pudding," A smirk tugged at his lips, and that could only mean one thing: He suspected me. I did my best in Pretending to have no emotion of any kind, and it seemed to work for the time being.

_"Damn it! How could he be suspicious of me already?" _I thought to myself in distress, but you couldn't tell from my facial features. _"Well now I know two __things. Light's defiantly hiding something, otherwise he wouldn't care if I were M or not, and me being M, would interfere with whatever he's hiding."_

After a little while of silence I decided I'd better answer, or he'd be that much more suspicious. "No," I replied simply as I turned and began to walk away, without taking Light with me.

* * *

Lights POV ~

Kegomi left a little hastily, but that didn't matter much to me. Now that she was gone, I could question Ryuk.

"Ryuk," I tilted my head and gave him a side glance. "What's with her?"

"How should I know, Light?" He responded snickering. "Shinigami aren't the mind reading type you know."

"Don't give me that," I raised my voice knowing there was no one around to hear me. " You know something, don't you!?"

"Well yeah, sure, Light," Ryuk said. "I know a lot of things about her, but that doesn't mean I'll tell you."

I suddenly became very angry. I knew that she must be playing some sort of role now in my life, no, in Kira's life, that would be a very big problem for me. I looked back at Ryuk, who was grinning his stupid ass face off, drawing his hand over his mouth as if to say: _"My lips are sealed." _I growled at him and he started to laugh. I forget easily that he thinks its hysterical when I get mad at him. He seemed to be looking at something out of the corner of his eye, and I was tempted to look as well. I kept my expression, but looked in the direction he was, only to see a red strand of hair whip behind the locker. I grinned to myself sinisterly. _"I knew it,"_ I thought to myself. I had to keep this façade going though so my spectator didn't think she had been caught.

"Come on, Ryuk! TELL ME!" I shouted.

"Ya know, Light," He said. "Shinigami will do almost anything for apples," He smirked at me and I nodded in agreement.

"Ok, go on now, tell me!" I shouted.

"Kegomi Suzame, is not that girls real name, so you can't kill her just yet."

I clenched my fists, almost tempted to draw blood. "Damn that girl!" I shouted.

* * *

Kegomi Suzame/M's POV ~

I hadn't gotten very far before I heard Light shout.

"What the-" I looked back and debated whether to go back and check it out or not. When he mentioned me, or at least, what I thought was me, I decided to go back and find out who or what he was talking to. Better for me to skip class and be able to go to detention, then end up like all the other victims of Kira: dead.

I crouched behind a set of lockers that were just around the corner. I couldn't see Light, but I could hear him better from here. I needed to know who he was talking to, so I peeked out from behind the locker and looked over at where Light was standing. Alone. But I was **sure **he was talking to someone! Positive even! He should not have been alone. That made me eleven percent more suspicious.

I saw Light stop all of a sudden and I hid my head behind the locker, hoping and praying that he hadn't seen me. I wasn't sure if he had looked, but there was a pretty good chance he had. _"Wait till L hears about this!" _I thought to myself looking up worriedly. _"He'll kill me!"_

I stood up quietly and dashed down the hallway as fast as I could. I had to get out of there. Now.

**-Twenty minutes later, at M's apartment-**

I flung my apartment door open and threw my bag to the side like it was nothing. Flipping out my phone, I dialed the number L had given my, if I needed to reach him for an emergency. The phone was dialing as I paced the kitchen.

"Come on, come on..." I was feeling a bit nauseous from all the running and needed to sit down but I just couldn't contain the worry and nervousness that I felt. "Pick up!"

A few seconds after an older man answered my call.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"This is M," I tried to sound professional, but didn't think I could muster up enough sophistication to do so...that and I was so freaked out that I had forgotten to turn the voice modifier on. "I need to speak with L as soon as possible."

"Of course, M," The voice replied. "I will transfer your call right away."

That sick feeling was getting worse, but I shrugged it off best I could, when L picked up.

"Hello?" He answered in his usual tone.

"L!" I nearly shouted in relief as he did.

"What is it, M? I was told this was important, so if you wouldn't mind explaining..."

I nodded to myself, trying to boost whatever confidence I had left. "Today at school, Light and I were on our way to class when he grabbed my wrist and ran off," I began to elaborate on the events of that afternoon.

"Continue," He said thoughtfully.

"When we stopped, nothing had been chasing us, so I didn't see a point in running. He apologized for his actions and I just left."

"I see," L seemed to be enjoying some delicious treat on the other line as I spoke. "Did anything else happen?"

"Well that's the weird part," I said, slowly running short of breath. "I heard him yelling at something before I was out of his range and when I went back to look, he was alone," I didn't notice it, but I started to pant lightly, as if it were hard for me to breathe. L seemed to notice and sounded a little concerned.

"M, what's wrong? You sound out of breathe," I suppose he had me on speaker again, and had just picked up the phone.

"What are you...what..." I stumbled into my table, knocking a vase on the floor. It shattered, and the sound rang in my ears.

"M!?" L raised his voice a little and my vision went blurry as I collapsed on the ground going unconscious.

I couldn't hear it, but over the phone, L was shouting at someone to call an ambulance.


	5. Chapter 5

I groaned as I fluttered my eyes open slowly, my vision still a little blurry. I felt like a rock. Heavy, and immobile. I closed my eyes again for a few more seconds, then proceeded to re-open them. I turned my head reluctantly to the right, taking in my surroundings as my vision cleared up. To my surprise, a man sat hunched over in a pristine white chair. His tousled black hair matched his dark orbs that stared deep into my eyes as I gazed at him, too tired and weak to freak out. I frowned a little and closed my eyes again, thinking it was just a dream or something odd and cliché like that. The man sighed when I did so, and reached for a plate that held an assortment of chocolates on it.

Popping one into his mouth, he whispered. "Well, at least we know she's not dead."

Another voice came from the opposite side of me, by what I'm guessing was the door. "Ryuzaki..." The voice sounded slightly like it was scolding the other man that was crouched on the chair. This voice sounded oddly familiar, but I didn't want to believe I knew who it was, so I Pretended I didn't. Sadly, it didn't work, because I was too weak to Pretend like I was anything at the moment. I shivered thinking of the voice's owner and I guess I shivered pretty badly, because another blanket was placed gingerly on top of the five that I already had on.

"So...Light..." The man called Ryuzaki said between chews. "How do you know Kegomi?"

As badly as I needed rest, my eyes couldn't help but snap open at the mention of Light's name.

"I met her yesterday at school," He answered.

I didn't dare turn my head to face the brunette standing by the door, I just continued to stay motionless. Ryuzaki, however, noticed my stress and shock, and apparently needed me out of my current state, so he stood up, still hunched over, and ushered Light out of the room.

"Light, might I speak with Kegomi for a while, in private?"

Light only nodded slowly, trying to understand what Ryuzaki would want to talk to me about.

I didn't know what to think at this point. The only person here that I knew was Light, -even though I was at least sixty-six percent sure he was Kira at this point- I wasn't exactly comfortable with the situation at the moment, and kind of wanted Light to stay.

"Don't worry, Light," Ryuzaki assured him. "She'll be fine."

He closed the door as soon as Light had exited, and turned towards my still very weak form. I tried my best to face him as well.

"Don't hurt yourself, ok?" He said in a familiar tone. Damn. Why was everyone's voice so familiar today?

"Who are you?" My voice was a little raspy but quiet at the same time. "And how do you know who I a-" I coughed before finishing. "Am?"

"I'm Ryuzaki," He said, trying to muster up a friendlier tone. "We're step siblings...don't you remember?," he wrote on a note card and handed it to me, but stayed in character as if someone were eavesdropping. He walked closer to my bed put a hand on my head board and handed my the note. I was a little confused until I read the message engraved on the notecard.

_"M, Light will most likely be listening into our conversation, esspecially if he suspects you of being M. So act natural, and leave the rest to me. -L"_

I just decided to go with it. I mean, what choice do I have? Before replying, I gathered up what energy I had to scowl at him, which was rewarded with a small smile, as if he were innocent.

"Y-yeah. It's just been so long...and I'm a little frazzled that's all."

"You passed out last night," He explained. "But I'm glad your ok," Boy was he putting on an act! L was never like this! Nodding slowly I looked over at the door subtly to see if anyone was there, but I couldn't tell. L saw and looked at me, his eyes sort of saying: _"Relax, you might give us away."_

I did relax and when I did Light burst in the door, which made me jump a little. He was about to say something when he noticed L's hand still resting above my head. Turning his head slightly, L's orbs peered over at Light.

"Oh, Light," He started, taking that usual tone again, which I was surprisingly relieved to hear. This whole "Step-Sibling" facade was getting weird. "Did you need something?"

Light shook his head a little, trying to get the shock out. "Yeah," he looked at me for a second, question and curiosity crossing his facial features. I barely got time to react when he looked back at L and finished. "My dad just called and he needs to talk to you."

I regained a bit of energy and tried sitting up, but was stopped by L who began Laying me back down on the bed, as I rolled my eyes.

"Ryuzaki, I'm fine."

"Don't be ridiculous," Light said. "You need your rest, Kegomi," He responded, the sound of warning glazed every word. I shifted under the blankets and looked away. I was suddenly caught of guard though, as L continued the charade by wrapping his arms around me and hugging me.

"What are you-" My harsh whisper was cut off my L's whisper that was much calmer.

"Don't get stressed if Light asks you questions about the Kira Case or our relationship. He might get more suspicious than he already is."

I nodded subtly not knowing what else to do. Light seemed a little more shocked by L's gesture than I was, as he looked over at us.

"I'll be right back, Kegomi," L assured as it was Lights turn to be alone with me.

"What was that all about?" He asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, Ryuzaki is my step-brother," I tried to avoid eye contact with him, but found it very hard.

"I see," He said casually, nodding to himself as his dashing brown eyes stayed on me. God, I could not pull this off without my Pretending skills. We stayed silent for a good five minutes, until I decided it was my turn to ask questions.

"So light," I asked in my most innocent tone possible. "How'd you find out I was here?"

At this he chuckled, and smiled at me.

"Ryuzaki called me, and told me what had happened," He began. "I just couldn't believe that it was you."

"What do you mean by that?" I tried sitting up again now that L was gone. I pouted.

He just chuckled again and stared at me.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be hospitalized the day after I met you."

Oh yeah, that reminded me, Light is Kira, Light is Kira, or at least, that's what more than half of me was saying.

"That's right," I nodded. "Why did you come anyway? We only met a day ago."

Sighing, he closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

"That's a good question," he admitted, which got a confused expression out of me. "I guess it's because..." He thought to himself before answering me. Opening his eyes he stared into mine. "I just wanted to be sure you were ok."

_"Sure,"_ I thought to myself, M's intuition kicking in. If one thing was for sure, Light Yagami was not there to make sure Kegomi was ok.

* * *

**Hey guys! So school is starting up soon and I'm trying my best to get as many updates in for my stories as possible before I can't update as often. If I don't update for a while, call the DOHLS (Department Of Homework Land Security) because that's where I'll be! PM me though and let me know what you think in the comments! Ill try to get back as soon as possible! Also, sorry if this chapter sucked DX! It's 1:35 AM here and I'm soooooo tired! Lol! Well talk to me and I will respond as soon as possible!**

**P.S: I hope you all appreciate the risk I'm takin here! Disobeying orders AND over working myself for you guys! I spoil you rotten don't I?**

**:D love ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

M's instincts came on a little too strong.

"Why are you _really_ here, Light?" I sneered, but caught myself and regained my composure as if nothing had happened. Obviously it had, because Light's face...well it lit up so to speak. I couldn't describe all the things I saw in his face, but I knew one of those things was suspicion, another curiosity, and lastly, satisfaction as if he had just caught Kira -according to my calculations, himself- in the middle of a murder.

"Can't I just be worried for you Kegomi?" He asked, his eyebrow rising and a little more of that suspicion came shining through.

"You barely even know me," I fought back. There was no way I was letting this...novice wanna-be detective beat me at my own game.

To my surprise Light just shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets again. "Well, if you need me, I'll be here." And with that he left. I sat there with the mot dumbfounded look on my face...well, I didn't have a mirror, so even if it were the most dumbfounded look ever, I wouldn't be 100% certain, but I'm pretty sure if it wasn't first, it was a close second. What was that all about? Before I had the time to think it over, by myself L walked into the room again. PLEASE no more "Step-Siblings"! That was weird enough the first time around.

"Light is quite astonishing and...unpredictable, isn't he."

I was barely listening, and didn't even notice a small smirk that tugged at L's lips. "There's no way he already-"

"Suspects you?" He started simply, "Of course he already suspects you."

My mind started reeling after that. If L knows Light already suspects me of being M, how much did Light suspect of me after one day. "That reminds me-"

"I have almost unlimited resources...and there was one time on the phone, when you forgot to turn on your voice modifier," He eventually did smirk and that time, I noticed.

"How did you know-"

"That you were going to ask how I knew you were M, when this is the first time we have actually met in the physical world?"

"Would you stop-"

"Cutting you off? Sure," His smirk grew as my patients thinned out. I crossed my arms and huffed in annoyance, shutting my eyes and tilting my head up slightly for that: "I really don't care what you say anymore. None of it bothers me, even though my facial expression says otherwise."

"Light is very smart, M," L continued, now speaking with a more serious tone and completely ignoring my look of disapproving impatients. He scratched one of his bare feet with the other and shoved his hands in his pockets. "If he truly does suspect you of being M, -which he wouldn't be wrong to- he might try to distract you from your task at hand, since your a detective on this case," After speaking that aloud he also muttered: "Which would only raise my suspicions about Light's being Kira..."

I glared at him, unfolding my arms and placing them on my hips. "And how, might I ask, would you expect him to do that?"

L tilted his head, like he had a tiny satylite dish in his brain, and he needed a better signal to hear me. He said nothing until he made his way over to my bed side. "Do you think you have the strength to stand up?"

I raised an eyebrow and threw back the covers. "Yeah, I guess so...why-" I was

-yet again, (although this time, literally)- thrown off balance by L, who hand grabbed my hand, yanking me out of bed, and wrapped one of his pale lanky arms around my waist, holding me close.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked as he tried to dip me.

"You asked how Light might try to manipulate you, distract you..." his dark charcoal bang fell into my face and I spluttered, trying to regain my balance.

"Well, this is probably what Light would do," He dropped me on the ground -not that I was that far away from it to begin with. "Or something remarkably similar..." he put a hand thoughtfully to his chin and began to think.

I groaned and sat up, pulling myself back into bed and shuffling under the covers, my back facing L. "Well thanks, for that lovely demonstration," I mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked turning his head to look at me.

"THANK YOU FOR DEMONSTRATING RYUZAKI!" I shouted, slowly annunciating each word so I wouldn't hmyself repeat myself again.


End file.
